FF Challange Need Your Attention
by ELFturtlefish
Summary: Yesung kabur dari rumah ? Sebenarnya apa yang yesung inginkan dari zhoumi ?. /aku ingin menonton konser/ kau selalu mengekangku zhoumi !/ kau koala jelek ! apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku !/minta maaflah padanya/ aku berjanji baby/ kita lihat saja nanti!/ zhoumi X yesung fanfiction . happy reading


ZHOUMI X YESUNG FF.

Disc: para pemain bukan milikku yg pasti milik Tuhan Yme, keluarga, agensi , super junior dan pastinya elf. Tapi cerita ini milik saya :)

Warning : typo, kesalahan kata, tanda baca, bahasa mohon dimaafkan ^^

.

\happy reading ^^/

"Selamat siang tuan." sapa seluruh pelayan yang ada di rumah megah itu pada sang tuan rumah yang baru saja memasuki rumah dengan beberapa bodyguard yang mendampinginya.

Zhoumi sang presiden direktur sebuah perusahaan besar di korea yang bergerak di bidang periklanan , Nampak hanya membalas sapaan para pelayan dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Dimana yesung ?" tanya zhoumi seraya mendudukan dirinya di sofa besar yang terletak di ruang utama rumah mewahnya.

"Maaf tuan." jawab seorang namja muda yang merupakan kepala pelayan di rumah itu.

Zhoumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kenapa kau malah meminta maaf ?"

Namja muda itu nampak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tuannya.

"Panggil dia." ucap zhoumi tiba-tiba membuat sang kepala pelayan tersentak kaget.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu ? Apa dia sedang tidur ? Baiklah aku saja yang ke sana." ucap zhoumi seraya bangkit dari duduknya hendak menuju kamarnya dengan sang istri.

"Mi..mianhae tuan , istri tuan sedang tidak ada di kamarnya." ucap sang kepala pelayan sambil tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan zhoumi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini ! Kau ! Jawab yang jelas lee hyukjae, jangan bertele-tele seperti ini !" bentak zhoumi kesal.

"Tadi pagi setelah tuan pergi ke kantor, saat bibi kim hendak mengantar sarapan pagi ke kamar , tuan yesung sudah tidak ada di kamarnya tuan."

"Lalu ?" tanya zhoumi dengan nada curiga.

Sang kepala pelayan yang terus di tatap tajam oleh tuannya hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. "Dan kami tidak tau tuan yesung ada dimana."

"Mwo ?!" teriak zhoumi kaget. Apa yang barusan dia dengar ? istrinya menghilang ?

"Kalian jangan main-main hah ? Jadi maksud kalian yesung pergi dari rumah ? Dan kalian tidak tau dia kemana ?!"

"Ne..ne tuan ." sahut lee hyukjae gugup.

"Bodoh !" bentak zhoumi membuat semua pelayan yang ada di ruangan itu tersentak kaget. Tuan mereka itu bukanlah orang yang pemarah. Walaupun sikapnya sedikit tegas namun belum pernah sekalipun tuan mereka itu marah sebesar ini. Mungkin kali ini memang hal wajar karena menyangkut istri tercintanya yang sekarang entah berada di mana.

"Kalian sudah cari dia kemana saja ?" tanya zhoumi sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya mencoba menghubungi sang istri.

"Kami sudah mencari ke seluruh bagian rumah ini, ke taman yang biasa ia kunjungi kami juga sudah mengelilinginya, tapi tuan yesung tidak ketemu." sahut lee hyukjae sambil menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap sang tuan.

"Aishhh kemana kau kim yesung." gumam zhoumi saat panggilan telefonnya tidak di angkat oleh sang pemilik.

"Perintahkan semua anak buahmu untuk mencari yesung. jika tidak ketemu kalian tau sendiri akibatnya !" ancam zhoumi seraya beranjak meninggalkan ruang utama rumahnya.

.

.

Zhoumi tak bisa tinggal diam saat mendapati istri manisnya dalam keadaan menghilang seperti ini. Selain mengandalkan para orang suruhannya untuk mencari yesung, ia juga memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri. Zhoumi mengemudikan mobilnya pelan membelah jalanan kota seoul. Otaknya tak henti-hentinya berpikir kemana yesung pergi ? Kenapa dia pergi ? Kenapa tidak memberitahunya ?.

Getaran dari ponselnya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Berharap ada kabar baik tentang yesung namun ternyata sang kakak iparlah yang meneleponnya. Zhoumi pun segera memasang headset ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo."

'Yakk ! Koala jelek kau apakan adikku sampai dia pergi dari rumah hah ?' bentak sebuah suara di seberang telefon sedetik setelah zhoumi menjawab panggilannya.

"Darimana hyung tau ?" tanya zhoumi kaget pasalnya kim heechul -kakak dari istrinya- saat ini sedang berada di jepang untuk berlibur bersama suaminya.

'Jangan kau pikir karena aku jauh, aku jadi tidak bisa mengawasi adikku ! Dengar kalau sampai kau tidak bisa menemukan adikku ! Mati kau !'

"Hyung aku juga sedang berusaha mencarinya , aku juga sangat khawatir padanya."

"Aku akan memberitahu appa dan umma dulu-'

"Jangan hyung !" potong zhoumi.

"Aku mohon jangan beritahu mereka, aku tidak mau mereka khawatir."

Terdengar helaan nafas di seberang telefon. 'Kau benar. Baiklah sekarang tenangkan dirimu dulu. Kira-kira kau ingat tidak yesung pernah bilang ingin pergi kemana ?'

Zhoumi nampak berfikir sesaat. "Hampir setiap hari dia mengajakku pergi ke berbagai tempat, tapi hampir semuanya tidak bisa kupenuhi hyung. Yeahh kau tau aku belakangan ini sangat sibuk." ucap zhoumi dengan nada bersalah.

'Dasar suami sialan kau ! Kau tidak bisa membahagiakan adikku ! Arrghh kalau kau ada di hadapanku sudah ku hajar kau sedari tadi.' umpat suara di seberang telefon.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana hyung ? Kau kalau tidak bisa membantuku lebih baik matikan telefonnya supaya aku bisa lebih berkonsentrasi mencari yesung." ucap zhoumi sedikit kesal.

'Jangan memakiku ! Kau sedang menjadi tersangka atas menghilangnya adikku bodoh ! Baiklah .. Emm semalam apa yesung berbicara padamu dia ingin pergi kemana atau membicarakan suatu tempat mungkin ?'

Zhoumi akhirnya memilih untuk menepikan mobilnya agar ia bisa lebih mudah mengingat. "Semalam ya hyung .. Sepertinya yesung tidak bil- ah! Aku ingat hyung !"

Flashback ~

"Sayang .. " yesung berlari kecil menghampiri zhoumi yang baru saja memasuki kamar mereka dengan wajah lelah.

"Ne baby." sahut zhoumi singkat seraya membuka jas hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Kenapa pulangnya malam ? Lihat tuh sudah jam 10. Kau tidak pernah lihat jam ya ? Harusnya kau pulang sejak 3 jam yang lalu." ucap yesung sedikit merengek.

"Aku tau baby, tapi masih ada hal yang harus ku urus di kantor, jadi ya memang tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu. Kau sudah makan ?"

"Sudah. Emm sayang itu.. " ucap yesung yang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Itu apa baby ?" tanya zhoumi sambil menatap yesung.

Yesung memainkan jemarinya gugup. "Boleh tidak kalau-"

"Ahh tunggu baby, kita bicara nanti saja ya aku mau mandi dulu." ucap zhoumi seraya beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Yesung hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya dan menunggu dengan sabar di pinggir tempat tidur.

Lima belas menit kemudian zhoumi keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati yesung masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti saat terakhir kali ia tinggalkan.

"Jadi kau mau bicara apa baby ?" tanya zhoumi sambil membuka pintu lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan satu setel piyama tidur.

Yesung tersenyum ceria."besok malam super junior D&E akan mengadakan konser , dan aku ingin menontonnya."

Zhoumi menghentikan pergerakan tanggannya yang sedang mengancingkan piyamanya. "Menonton konser ? tidak." seru zhoumi singkat membuat senyum yesung memudar.

"Kenapa tidaaak ? Aku ingin melihat donghae dan eunhyukkk~" rengek yesung sebal.

"Tidak..tidak..tidak yesung ! Untuk apa kau datang ke acara tidak penting seperti itu ? Kau sudah dewasa , acara seperti itu hanya untuk anak remaja !" sahut zhoumi dengan nada tegas.

"Siapa bilang hanya untuk anak remaja ? Apa ada larangan orang yang sudah menikah tidak boleh menonton konser ? Lagipula sebelum aku menikah denganmu aku sudah ngefans pada merekaaa~."

Yesung bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri zhoumi dan bergelayut di lengannya. "Boleh ya sayang, pleasee." pinta yesung sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes miliknya.

"Tidak kim yesung." sahut zhoumi sambil menatap datar wajah yesung, nampak tidak terpengaruh dengan wajah memelas yesung.

"Wae? wae ? Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau melarangku menonton konser mereka ! Kenapa tidak boleh ? Hanya 2 jam sayang. Tidak apa jika para pengawal mengikutiku , agar kau percaya padaku." seru yesung belum menyerah.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak jika kau ingin jalan-jalan, minggu depan kita liburan ke canada saja. Tapi saat ini tetaplah di rumah , atau kau pergi shopping saja."

"Liburan ? Kau selalu menggunakan alasan itu untuk melarangku nonton konser ! Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi !"

"Kali ini aku serius baby, lagipula kalau kau ingin melihat eunhyuk kau pandangi saja kepala pelayan kita lee hyukjae, bukankah wajahnya sangat mirip dengan eunhyuk hmm.."

Yesung sedang tidak ingin bercanda ia menghentakkan kakinya lalu beranjak ke arah kasur dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana.

"Kau jahat zhoumi , kau terlalu mengekangku." ucap yesung lirih seperti ingin menangis.

"Baby bukan begitu."

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri ! Lihat saja !" ancam yesung.

"Aku tidak mengijinkannya, maka kau tidak akan bisa keluar rumah."

"Lihat saja-"

"yeoboseyo" ucapan yesung terhenti saat melihat zhoumi pergi ke arah balkon kamar mareka untuk menerima telefon.

Yesung membenamkan wajahnya di bantal lalu terisak kecil. Kesal sekali !

Dan saat zhoumi kembali ke kamar setelah menyelesaikan telefon panjangnya, ia melihat yesung sudah tertidur dengan wajah yang sedikit basah oleh air mata.

Zhoumi menarik selimut menutupi tubuh yesung lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah yesung dan mengecup sayang keningnya. "Mimpi indah sayang."

.

'Apa ! Dasar koala bodoh ! Setelah semua yang kau lakukan pada yesung kau masih bisa menyuruhnya mimpi indah ?! Suami sepertimu adalah mimpi buruk untuknya !' heechul meledak saat mendengar semua cerita sang adik ipar. Benar dugaannya jika hilangnya yesung adalah ulah dari suaminya sendiri.

"Hyung aku tidak menyangka jika yesung bisa berbuat nekat, biasanya dia tidak pernah berani membantah keinginanku. Walau dia melawan kata-kataku pada akhirnya dia akan menurutinya juga."

'Kau egois sungguh.' ucap suara di seberang telefon lirih.

"Maaf hyung, aku menyesal."

'Selama ini kau terlalu mengekang yesung, terlalu mengatur hidupnya. Kau memang suaminya tapi lihat ? Kau selalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri ! Kau tau yesung kesepian. Dia mungkin akan melupakan konser itu jika kau benar-benar membawa dia pergi liburan atau sekedar pergi kencan. Tapi kenyataannya kau hanya terus memberinya janji kosong. Yesung sudah bosan mendengar janjimu ... Dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa kau janjikan macam-macam lalu dengan seenaknya kau ingkari. Yesung hanya butuh dirimu.' ujar heechul menasehati.

"Aku mengerti hyung , aku minta maaf. sekarang aku akan menyusulnya." ucap zhoumi seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

'Minta maaflah padanya. hati-hati.' pesan heechul sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri sambungan telefonnya.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya zhoumi berlari ke arah gedung Tempat konser di gelar. Sepertinya konser sudah di mulai dan yesung pasti sudah berada di dalam pikir zhoumi. Setelah membeli tiket zhoumi memutuskan untuk masuk ke area konser. Suasana di dalam begitu berisik oleh hingar bingar musik dan suara teriakan histeris yang di dominasi oleh para yeoja. Zhoumi menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat dan mulai menerobos kerumunan para penonton yang tengah asyik menyaksikan aksi sang idola di atas panggung.

Zhoumi tau jika yesung pasti berada di antara kerumunan ini karena biasanya yesung tidak akan memilih kelas VIP ketika menonton dan lebih memilih berbaur bersama penonton lainnya di kelas festival.

Di antara kerumunan, zhoumi melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal -walau hanya dari punggungnya saja- sedang berteriak-berteriak seraya menggoyang-goyangkan(?) lightstick berwarna biru sapphire Ditangannya. Zhoumi mempercepat langkahnya menerobos kerumunan para yeoja di hadapannya lalu berdiri di samping yesung. Namun sepertinya karena terlalu asyik yesung sampai tak menyadari kehadiran zhoumi di sampingnya.

Zhoumi tersenyum menatap yesung. Istrinya itu tampak sangat bahagia melihat idola kesayangannya. Bibirnya terus bergerak-gerak kecil mengikuti alunan lagu yang sedang di bawakan.

Dan saat lagu oppa oppa sedang dibawakan oleh sang idola di atas panggung, tiba-tiba tubuh yesung terdorong dengan cukup keras oleh seorang yeoja di sampingnya yang terlalu bersemangat mengikuti gerakan dance di dalam lagu itu. Zhoumi yang melihat hal itupun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh yesung.

"Gomaw- kau !" seru yesung kaget saat menoleh ke arah orang yang sudah menolongnya.

"Gwenchana baby." tanya zhoumi khawatir.

Yesung memandang tak percaya sosok yang ada di hadapannya. "Sejak kapan kau di sini ?"

"Sejak tadi. Maafkan aku baby, tapi kenapa kau harus pergi dari rumah tanpa memberitahu siapapun ?"

Yesung tak menjawab ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya kedepan atau lebih tepatnya ke arah panggung.

Zhoumi menghela nafas , sepertinya ia harus bersabar menunggu yesung selesai dengan konser favoritnya.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam saat zhoumi dan yesung meninggalkan area konser. Yesung masih diam dan tak menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang zhoumi lontarkan.

Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di samping mobilnya lalu menatap yesung. "Baby."

Sedangkan yesung hanya menatap datar wajah suaminya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tau aku bersalah. Aku terlalu mengekangmu . aku selalu membiarkanmu sendirian , tidak pernah mengajakmu kencan, tidak pernah membuatmu.. bahagia." ucap zhoumi dengan nada menyesal.

Melihat yesung yang hanya diam zhoumi memilih untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu baby, aku mohon maafkan aku."

"Janji tidak akan melarangku nonton konser lagi ?" akhirnya yesung membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama hanya diam.

"Aku berjanji baby." sahut zhoumi yakin.

"Tidak akan melarangku pergi kemanapun ?"

"Asal itu tempat yang tidak berbahaya akan ku izinkan."

"Tidak akan pulang malam terus ?"

"Ne." ucap zhoumi sedikit ragu. "Akan kuusahakan."

"Janji tidak !" seru yesung seraya menghentakkan kakinya.

"Aku berjanji baby." sahut zhoumi pada akhirnya.

"Yang terakhir .."

"Apa itu baby ?" tanya zhoumi penasaran.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu mengajakku liburan ke canada minggu depan ! Walaupun aku tetap menonton konser, tapi anggap saja itu hukuman untukmu karena dulu selalu melarangku nonton konser !"

"Arraseo baby.." ucap zhoumi pasrah.

"Nah begitu dong !. aku juga minta maaf ne sudah pergi tanpa izin." ucap yesung seraya memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Ya baby, itu juga karena salahku. Oh ya aku sedikit penasaran bagaimana caranya kau bisa keluar rumah tanpa ada satu orangpun yang tau ? Itu sedikit mustahil." tanya zhoumi serius.

Yesung tertawa mendengarnya. "Siapa bilang tidak ada yang tahu aku pergi ?"

Zhoumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Lalu ?"

"Aku kemari di antar hyukjae." ucap yesung tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Mwo ? Kalian berdua bersekongkol !" seru zhoumi kesal karena telah di bohongi oleh orang kepercayaannya.

"Jangan marahi dia ya sayang, dia hanya kasihan padaku karena tadi pagi aku terus menangis ingin pergi ke sini." bujuk yesung seraya merangkul lengan zhoumi manja.

"Dasar kalian berdua ini. Pasti saat ini aku sedang di tertawakan oleh seisi rumah, dan aku yakin lee hyukjae beserta anak buahnya tidak sedang mencarimu saat ini."

"Hehe.. Tentu saja." ucap yesung dengan kedua jarinya yang membentuk tanda 'V'

"Kau lihat aku bahkan masih memakai jas begini , aku terlalu panik mencarimu. Sampai kupikir kau hamil."

"Mwo hamil ?" seru yesung kaget.

"Ne.. Karena kau sampai senekat ini bertemu idolamu, kukira kau sedang ngidam."

"Hahaha.. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Sudahlah kajja kita cari makanan aku sangat lapar." rengek yesung.

"Baiklah kajja." ucap zhoumi sambil membukakan pintu untuk yesung.

"Emm.. Sayang." panggil yesung saat ia dan zhoumi sudah berada di dalam mobil bersiap meninggalkan gedung konser.

"Ne ?" sahut zhoumi seraya mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Untuk saat ini di sini memang belum ada isinya.. Mungkin saat pulang dari canada nanti akan ada seorang malaikat kecil di dalam sini." ucap yesung sambil mengusap perut ratanya.

Zhoumi tertawa mendengar ucapan istrinya. "Jinjja ? Jadi di sana kita akan membuat anak terus ne ? Jika belum berhasil kita tidak akan pulang ke korea.." ujar zhoumi sambil tersenyum mesum ke arah yesung.

"Siapa takut ? Kita buktikan saja nanti." tantang yesung.

"Dengan senang hati baby." seru zhoumi seraya mengecup singkat bibir yesung.

"Yakk ! Menyetirlah dengan benar !"

"Hahahhaha"

.

.

"Baby , sesungguhnya alasanku selalu melarangmu nonton konser adalah karena aku cemburu."

"Cemburu pada siapa ? Pada donghae & eunhyuk."

"Ne, suami mana yang tidak cemburu melihat istrinya mengatakan 'saranghae' pada namja lain?."

"Astaga zhoumi, aku hanya ngefans pada mereka, tidak lebih."

"Tetap saja aku cemburu."

"Dasar tuan pencemburu."

"Hanya padamu baby."

"Haishh.. Arraseo."

.

FIN.

Kembali dengan ff absurdkuu kali ini misung (?) zhousung (?) zhouye (?) ahh entahlahh.. Yg jelas ini ZHOUMI X YESUNG. Couple langkaaaa banget hahaha..

Tantangan kali ini akan ada 10 namja yang bakal jadi semenya yesung.

Siwon-donghae-heechul-kangin-hangeng-zhoumi-TOP-Yunho-sungjoong-kibum.

Daaannn aku bakal dapetin 5 diantaranya, sisanya bakal di tulis ama lawan gw [nonnimElf] kkkk~

Diundi tiap kamis, dan di publish tiap jum'at. Buat minggu ini gw dapet si koala ganteng aka zhoumi ^^ semoga terhibur ne. Saranghae ^^/ buat yang selalu setia review ff gw .. Hanya ini yang bisa gw berikan buat kalian :) lop youuuuu *tebarkiss*


End file.
